


Captured

by Lieserulerofall



Series: I'll Be Here [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Expirementaion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: After splitting up with Steve to let him get away with Bucky you are captured and with it comes to some consequences you didn’t expect to face. Will you ever escape your prison?





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing here is going to have 3 parts I believe and as stated this us part 2.I have learned not to rush posting something especially when I’m tired. Thank you again so much for reading these it is a great confidence booster and I am really enjoying myself. As always feedback is appreciated.

They had swarmed the building, guns pointed and threats made you paralyzed some putting up no real fight because at the end of the day you had done your crime and now you had to pay for it. This would keep everyone safe as well, and not just from Secretary Ross but from yourself as well. 

When they had surrounded you, you put your hands up behind your head and sunk to your knees letting them approach you. It didn’t really help because they still threw you to the ground and forcibly cuffed you. When you were subdued they call him in. He stalked towards you a smug grin on his face as he looked down upon you. 

“Oh, I’m going to get such pleasure from putting you away in the little hidey hole that I have planned. You will never see the light of day again.” He was practically cackling at the thought. 

You don’t speak merely stare at him, unnerving him with you uninterested glare. He could do his worse, there wasn’t exactly anything out here to come back to anyway. While they loaded you into an armored truck you glanced around one last time. Hoping that maybe Steve or someone had stuck around to see you carted off. That he would know to come to rescue you, but why would he when you specifically told Sam not to let him.

The doors shut with a bang they have surrounded you with four guards even though you have no intention of going anywhere, not that they knew that but still. After about 10 minutes into your journey, the guard on your left suddenly shifts, taking his baton out and striking you hard in the stomach. You told in half with the pain.

“That was for Mac, you crazy animal.” He hisses. The others have drawn closet as well, each of them taking their hits but never where you couldn’t cover it up. You guess this wi be a normal thing now, you draw into yourself hoping the pain will lessen but they continue each strike causing more pain. Your grunts and whimpers are the only vocal sound in the truck. Finally, the trucks slow to a stop, the guards all sit back with grins on their faces while you attempt to straighten yourself gulping in as much air as you can.

The doors swing open and the first two get out, they escort you to a nearby jet and you all are soon on your way out over the sea. Ross’s voice can be heard talking to the guards, “I know you were upset, but couldn’t you have waited till we were on the Raft to do this? I want him to see her original state and then do whatever else he has planned.“ 

You shudder half from the pain, half the thought of what this person could possibly have planned. They leave you alone for the remainder of the trip, this being a few hours. Upon landing they cart you out dragging you inside a large hanger. You can see several runs of water coming down from the ceiling it was either raining or you were in a submersible you decide. Not good if it was the later. You are quickly escorted and handed over to another set of guards who proceed to file you through a check-in process. They strip you of everything you own, your clothes are gone and replaced with a hospital gown. Weapons and everything else confiscated. Instead, they hand you another set of standard inmate uniform.

They then lead you to the next station where a collar is fitted around your neck. They then explain that this was for special inmates like yourself and whenever you did something out of line they would emit an electric pulse through you. They then added that they also did it when just looking at you pissed them off, like right now. They hit the switch and you spasmed falling to your knees as it courses through you. They all had a good laugh at your expense. 

You took too long getting up so they hooked their arms under yours and lifted you to what seemed to be a doctor’s office. The doctor tapped on his pad pulling up a new patient file with your name on it. He read over the slim notes before getting to work inputting your data. Blood samples were taken and you were escorted to your new cell, your home for the next eternity as they put it. 

You curled in the bed and shut the world out. This was you state for the next couple days, you never really moved you certainly never are or drank anything just laid there.

You cell opened and two guards came in forcing you up. You were still pretty sore from your last encounter so again they drag you back to the doctor’s office. You were laid down on a bed your hands and feet then strapped down. You start to panic unsure of what will happen next. The doctor walks up with a small tray of instruments, most of them being needles of various sizes.

“Welcome Miss (Y/L/N), my name is Dr. Krieger, we are going to try to cure you then we may be able to release you to a normal facility. But for now your my guest for a while. I have to say you have the most interesting blood I’ve seen in a while. Oh, what you must have gone through to get this.” He chuckles darkly while moving around you. “Well, no matter let’s get started.” He claps his hand and reaches for the first syringe. “We are going to try and cure each individual toxin and see how that goes.”

He takes the first and injects it into you. It feels like fire burning through your veins. It spreads through your body causing you to spasm and groan at the pain. “Interesting.” You hear him mutter. This goes on for a long time, how long you’re not sure, he continues with the same one injecting it every few hours you would say.

After an eternity, he takes one more sample of blood and dismisses you from the room. You are carried to your cell and locked in. This goes one for a couple days, the same routine hours of pain and back to your cell. The doctor has made note of the changes in you, your skin has a blueish tint, your eyes are still purple but a yellow-grey fog now surrounds them. The “cures” aren’t doing anything at all, in fact, they seem to be killing you instead. 

On day three, about halfway through you are dismissed by the doctor to go welcome some guests. Taken back you are propped up against the wall nearest the glass door. Once you are sealed inside, the main door opens and Sam, Wanda, Clint, and a man you’ve come to know as Scott, are marched in with Secretary Ross leading them.

“Look who’s here to see you!” He exclaims to you waving his arm back motioning to the others. “I’ve almost got the complete set. Though now from the looks of you I might be down one soon. I will have to speak to the doctor. Not so high and mighty now are we.” He sneers at you and lets everyone see you. 

They all gasp, you didn’t know what you looked like but from the response, it must not have been good. You can’t even raise your hand you are so weak. Wanda tears up, even though she is the one with a collar like you and a straight jacket. 

You hear Sam whisper “No” then he and Clint lunges forward toward Ross, the guards hold them back. “This, this is your great plan to lock us up for not doing what you say. To torture us till we comply. You’re no better than Hydra. Heck, I would take them over you any day." 

"Well lucky for you, you’re stuck with me for a very long time.” Ross snickers and turns away heading out the door. 

“You won’t get away with this. He will come and everyone will know what you really are.”

Ross simply waves a hand at Sam, the door closes. Each person is escorted and locked into their cages. Sam presses himself against the glass trying to get a better look at you. You head had fallen down now leaning against the door.

“Hey, (Y/N) Look at me. What did they do? What did these freaks do to you?”

You couldn’t reply as much as you wanted to. The guards eventually came back and took you to Dr. Keigal to complete your session with him. Not that it had ever gone right, but this time something really went wrong with the treatment, you had just gotten back when you started to convulse on the bed. Sam screams your name and calls for the guards. By the time anyone got there it had died out but a small trail of blood could be seen from the corner of your mouth. The guards called Dr. Kreiger, he determined nothing could be done gave you a mild sedative and left. 

Falling into an uneasy slumber, you had no real control over your body. While you were out you started to mumble, “I’ll be here, I will be here.”

You had always said this to Steve, no one really knows why but you did and now that Steve wasn’t here it broke their hearts, you were calling for him. Sam signed he couldn’t look at you without feeling the tears build up. Clint laid down looking at the ceiling trying to control his rage. No one should go through this not ever.

The main door slide open revealing a beat up, Tony. Clint started to clap waking you from you light slumber. Your eyes peeled open, your heart stuttered see how bad of shape he was in not only physically but even in his body language you see an exhausted beaten man. You can’t quite make out their words yet you hear having yet to fully come back. It slowly fades in though. 

“You need anything?" 

Sam gives him a sneer. "Why don’t you ask the girls that?!” Tony turns first seeing Wanda he takes her in, when he turns towards you first he is surprised. Probably didn’t even know you were here, then his face falls taking you in. 

“What happened, how… Why is she like this?”

“You happened that’s what, you and that butt buddy Ross of yours, she was brought here before us when we got here she was already this bad." 

You see Tony’s face fell even more, you reach out your hand it shakes so much and is so heavy that you drop it almost immediately. Tony lurches forward slightly, Sam chuckles. 

"You don’t get the right to care what happens to her not anymore. You chose your side and now she pays the consequent for them. We are nothing but the enemy now." 

You try to shake your head but can’t you see the black swarming the edge of your vision pulling you in. To other, it looks like your shaking and then your eyes flutter close. They all sigh it’s the first real rest you had gotten. You again start to mumble a little, the same phrase "I’ll be here.”

“She’s waiting for him. You know she only says it to him.” Sam whispers. 

“Where is he?" 

When you next awaken Tony is gone and the others breathe a sigh of relief when you wake up. You had been out for several hours that they were unsure if you would ever wake up. You have gotten a bit of your strength back when you are next taken to Dr. Keigal he didn’t go about it his usual way. He seemed to be stuck. 

"It appears the cures are not working, in fact, it is killing you slowly. The cure has now become the poison in this case. We shall just have to find another way. You are so interesting my dear. This will be the most compelling thing I have ever done. I may even get published.” He starts to whistle, grabbing different things not really paying you any mind. He collects some samples and sends you on your way.

Dropped on the bed you turn to look at Sam, he is examining you trying to see if anything changed, not seeing anything he meets your gaze. 

“Wha… what.. what happened?” Your voice is sore from disuse. It comes out rust and shallows a mere whisper. It is so far removed from how you usually talk that it takes Sam a moment to collect himself. He starts with right where you left the picture. 

You listen to his story, the others input things as he goes in, completing the story. They even shared a smile when you learned that Steve had gotten up the courage to kiss Sharon. Your heart skips a little when you hear this. You meet Sams eyes after this and you can tell he knows what he said had hurt you.

“He’s going to come (Y/N) I promise.”

“I don’t doubt it, but I’ll stay here.” He tries to interrupt you, you shake your head. “No Sam we had a deal when he comes you make him leave me here. Not worth the risk to you guys I can barely move as it is. And…” You are choking up you remember what he had told you before you parted ways. “Steve knows what I am, I’ll just screw everything up again if I go.”

“You know he didn’t mean it like that, don’t give up please (Y/N).”

“Monsters belong in cages, heroes need to be free." 

Everyone looked at each other having absolutely no idea how to make you see that you were a hero, in more ways than one. If anything it was you that deserved to be out there the most. Sitting in silence, you all look at your present situation. Each was thinking of what they would do when they got out. You had nodded off again, once more muttering your phrase. 

"Why does she say that?” Scott asked. 

Clint responded, “She’s done that since I picked her up years ago, at first it was because she wanted people to know that she existed. She was kept by this mercenary group, stashed in a little closet all day. I think she did it to remind herself that she wasn’t going anywhere and she did, in fact, exist to others.”

Sam continued “it’s changed over the years though, we became family. She didn’t need to reassure her self as much anymore. She only says it to Steve now, but when I think about it its always as he’s leaving or during a mission.”

“What does it mean now?" 

You had awakened to hear Sam’s explanation. You turn to your side looking out "It meant I was there, I would be there to help whenever he needed me or how he needed me. Even if it meant getting captured or staying out of the way and not screwing up his plans." 

Sam and Clint looked at you in your bed torn to pieces both physically and mentally, there wasn’t much left of the person you used to be. You had more convulsions through the night, no one ever came leaving you to ride them all through. Your skin was stretched and sunken into your face. The one that needed put the most was you.

Your heads all swung to the door when a cart could be heard rattling in. In stepped Dr. Kreigal. You tense up, the others start to growl. 

"Well hello my friends, I thought I would bring the fun to you. See what it is we do every day together. (Y/N), I hope you’re ready I had time to go over your data and I want to try something new. I’m sure this will work.”

He rolls the cart into your cell and guards that came with strapped you down to your bed. The others were now shouting and banging against the glass, threatening him with anything they could imagine. Sam turns to grab something hoping to break the glass so he can get to you. Turning back around he finds Steve walking in, he rushes to the window pointing toward your open cell. He looks around to see the doctor uncaping the needle to start. Steve flew into action, pulling the doctor on away from you and into the wall.

The doctor let out an outraged scream, surging forward toward Steve. He tries to pry him away while Steve was undoing the straps around your legs. He twists and lands a punch once again sending the doctor back, but this time he doesn’t get back up, having been rendered unconscious. He goes back to finish loosening all the straps, once free he keeps you there while he liberates the others. Sam runs over to you and lifts you into his arms. You try a feeble attempt to push him back. Silently pleading with him to leave you here.

Sam doesn’t budge, “Hey you said Steve couldn’t save you, you never said I couldn’t. Let’s get you out of here." 

They all trudge out and into a waiting jet, a number of them are surprised to see T'Challa sitting in the pilot seat. Sam placed you down on a bench and began to strap you down for taking off. 

"No, please no.” You whimpered, flinching when he lifted the strap.

“We need to secure you for taking off then they can go. I promise no one will hurt you.”

You shake your head curling in on yourself to make it harder to strap you down. Seeing thus Steve walks over and picks you up, cradling you against his chest. He sits back down and straps himself in keep your firmly to his chest. “I got her.” Sam nods and walks away to find his own seat.

Take off is smooth and soon enough the plane levels out. Steve has started to stroke your thigh. The feeling relaxes you, so much you practically melt into him. Silence descends on the plane, the low grumble of the engine sending you to sleep. Steve feels the final bit of tension drain from you when he looks down, seeing your eyes closed in slumber.

He pulls you a little closer, he is having a hard time comprehending that he almost lost you. Even now looking at how frail you looked there was still a chance. He glances up to look at Sam the question already in his eyes.

“What happened to her?” He keeps his voice low, not wanting to wake you.

Sam looks down at you, “I don’t really know, she didn’t exactly tell us, but that quack doctor was pumping her full of something. It’s making her break down, she had convulsions all last night off and on wouldn’t be surprised if another one was on the way.”

He continues to tell him all the things that happened while they were in jail. After a moment of silence, Steve told them everything that had happened after their capture, even how Bucky was involved in Tony’s parents’ death. They were a little surprised but overall it wasn’t that unthinkable.

About halfway to their destination, your arm started to twitch. At first, Steve thought you were waking up, but the shake seemed to travel up your arm and spread through your body. He looks up panicked, “Sam what’s happening how do I stop this?”

“You don’t, just let it happen, hold her tight so she doesn’t hurt herself.” Steve immediately squeezes you, not that you could get any closer but he could try. It lasts about a minute, you quiet down and Steve loosens his arms just a little scared that you may begin again. He tears up how much pain you had gone through while you weren’t with him. 

“I’ll be here” you’ve mumbled as per usual now. “I’ll be here.” You shift closer to him. Gripping on to him, feeling his warmth and how solid he was you begin to wake up.

Very slowly you lift your eyelids and see a broad chest. You trail your eyes up to meet clear blue eyes above you. You start to tear up, he’s here, right in front of you. You can feel him, your not making him up. He’s back with you, tears make their way down your cheeks.

“I know I’m here,” h3 seems to read your thoughts exactly. “I’m not going anywhere. Please don’t cry I hate when you cry. Makes me want to cry.” He starts to wipe the tears away. Still telling you that everything was going to be ok. You continue to stare at each other for a while, caught in your own little bubble. Soon though your eyes drift shut with Steve looking down upon you.

“She’s been saying that a lot now in her sleep. I think she’s calling for you most times.” Sam says when he is sure she is asleep.

Steve doesn’t look up, “I know she really only says it to me and I enjoy it. It’s like our own little thing, but I know it means more than what she lets on." 

"You’ll have to ask her when she’s better.” They continue to stare at her in the quiet as they finish this journey. Both keen on protecting her from anything that might come your way. With your phase echoing around them, the plane soared through the air. “I’ll be here.”


End file.
